Forum:The Elysian Project
The ultimate winner of the vote. ~Viva Let's get this discussion organized. We also need to elect an admin (I am not running). -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 14:33, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Okay, here's what I want to say about it first. We shouldn't call it a game, rather, a collaborative and interactive RP project. Game gives off the wrong vibe, it makes it feel as if the consequences of decisions are not serious ones. But, for the sake of effective RP, the decisions we make will effect lives. Sure they may not be real lives, but we are in control of nations full of people and people are not game objects. I know I sound a little overly-serious, but I will not have a FW-like situation appear in something I plan on putting alot of effort into. Also, I will happily run for admin. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 14:37, July 16, 2013 (UTC) So I take it were doing another map? --Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 14:44, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Yeah because something happened with the old one. I reckon we just take the vote right on this page here. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 15:00, July 16, 2013 (UTC) I just say game because I don't want to type out collaborative project. Let's call them colabs from now on. Anyhow, I always followed your line of thought when running FW; people just have a hard time committing. I don't see it going better here, but still, your activity and dedication shouldn't depend on the activity and dedication of others. If the colab is dead, continue with your work. We're not dependent on each other. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 15:42, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Map Voting Single Continent one *Vote *Vote *Vote Multiple Continent one *(ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 15:00, July 16, 2013 (UTC) *Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 15:16, July 16, 2013 (UTC) *I vote for the first one with the three continents. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 15:42, July 16, 2013 (UTC) *Then it is settle. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 16:37, July 16, 2013 (UTC) *'MizzKeyes' (Me/Say Hai/World/WAT) 18:33, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Map discussion Okay, so if we agree to that map, then I already have an idea of the climatology. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 16:43, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Like it, know exactly where mine will go. --Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 16:49, July 16, 2013 (UTC) We shouldn't really make any decisions on it until UP likes it though. Right now it's just a proposal. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 17:00, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Also, another proposal, instead of choosing colonies at the same time as homelands, how about we do homelands alphabetically and then colonies are decided using the leftovers. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 17:06, July 16, 2013 (UTC) I like the set up of the weather pattern. And I agree with the setup suggested by MC. In the meantime, ww need a name for our new planet, a calendar system (just the year naming like AD and CE), and any major religions for the planet if any. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 17:16, July 16, 2013 (UTC) We need at least two major religions or a major religion with large denominations I would say. I'm not good at coming up with names, but I think the calender and measurement systems should be similar (not entirely imported) as to what we use on Earth. Also, we need to decide on a mother civilization that we can base the cultures and names off of. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 17:22, July 16, 2013 (UTC) We also need names for all of the continents. The islands you can forget about, we just need some landmass names. Here's the blank version of the map. The blank landmass is Ixania by the way. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 17:11, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Let's not over-complicate things. Calendar is exactly the same as on Earth. Fire was invented on the exact same date. The internet also came to be on the same date. Let's keep it simple as far as we are able. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:30, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Fair enough. Though I must say I don't know when fire was invented. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 17:32, July 16, 2013 (UTC) I still don't think we should do the naming until we decide on a mother civilization. Maybe they can be Celtic-like peoples who organized themselves similarly to the Ancient Greeks and set up a Confederation of city states across the Old World? Then the names for things would have a similar pattern. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 17:42, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Mother civilization? That would be difficult to implement across the board. I'd stick with what Super said. Let's just keep Latin and Greek as the primary languages of the past scolars. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 17:50, July 16, 2013 (UTC) It'd be less complicated to keep calendar systems the same, but then it depends on the planets astrology...Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 18:12, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Let's just assume its Earth with another set of continents, but the same languages and the like. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 18:13, July 16, 2013 (UTC) I think we can have some extra languages though. And, of course, let's give the languages different names, since "American English" and "Russian" won't make sense. The names of the calendar days and months can also be changed if we want. I was meaning more that we should have a 12-month year and 7-day weeks. We can have some freedom in the naming. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 18:54, July 16, 2013 (UTC) But my point was, what language are we going to base all the new names off of? (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 19:02, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Well I'd rather we use the proper English instead of all that 'z' crap ;) Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 19:03, July 16, 2013 (UTC) I totally forgot about this third map. I fell asleep before I could post it. If anyone wants to use it or not, help yourselves. By the way, you could add a habitable moon using this map to our planet. Our moon can be terraformed in real life according to science, so we could add another human race which is slightly different from our our if we chose to do so. I always thought the idea was interesting, but its up to you all if you want it. Oh, and Fallout, I like 'z'. :( Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 19:09, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Its just not right, it isnt proper English! It goes against everything ive ever been taught in English lessons. :P Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 19:10, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Well you speak proper English. I just speak the slurred lazy version called American English. :P Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 19:18, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Political map courtesy of Viva. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 22:06, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Names Planet *Elysia **-Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:21, July 16, 2013 (UTC) ** Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 21:22, July 16, 2013 (UTC) **'MizzKeyes' (Me/Say Hai/World/WAT) 18:46, July 17, 2013 (UTC) *Persephone **--Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 21:38, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Continents Laneum *Yes **(ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 20:57, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ** Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 21:09, July 17, 2013 (UTC) **--Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 21:18, July 17, 2013 (UTC) **-Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 22:02, July 17, 2013 (UTC) *No Retraction Sorry guys. I don't think I can be involved with this project any longer given irreconcilable differences with other players. I'll always be available for consulting if you need any assistance with anything. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 23:50, July 16, 2013 (UTC) World's Foremost Currency As the Lanese Empire was the height of human power on the planet, might I suggest that Lana's currency be the US Dollar equivalent on Persephone? Something to match our own against. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 14:06, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Okay, the Lanese florino (ƒ) will be equal to $2 USD. So, when you have a dollar value, multiply it by one half to get the Lanese amount. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 14:09, July 17, 2013 (UTC) So, multiply by 1.5 instead of 2? Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 14:12, July 17, 2013 (UTC) 0.5. As in if you have $50, multiply that by 0.5, and you have ƒ25. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 14:13, July 17, 2013 (UTC) I gotcha now. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 14:18, July 17, 2013 (UTC) *CURRENCY LIST *Lanese florino (ƒ) *Ixanian axun (₳) *Hwadar Yarzwo or Wanarwo World history We seriously need to get major world history down if we expect to get anything done. Since my nation will be the Rome, I will put down the first parts. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 14:19, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- TIMELINE *11000 BNC - The ESS Pioneer lands on Elysia ahead of the ESS Adventurer headed toward the planet. *10500 BNC - Stable government established by Ixanians under the first Tazen. The Honorable Union of Ixania is founded. *10000 BNC - Human ship crashes in multiple locations across Persephone. Ixanians disregard ship crash as meteorite. No investigation launched. *9500 BNC - Humans on the planet have completely lost their cultural values and faded into tribalism. *9400 BNC - Ixanians warned not to intermingle with the new people from the sky. Anti-colonist sentiment engrained into Ixanian culture. *8400 BNC - Humans settle in the Upper Alessian Plains as farmers. *7900 BNC - First human nations appear on the Upper Alessian Plains. *7700 BNC - The Alessian nations organize themselves into social classes, with lords ruling over the people and warriors serving the lords. *7650 BNC - Proto-Lanean is formed. It is an entirely spoken language with vocabularies and grammatical changes present throughout the entire Plains region. *7200 BNC - A massive famine is said to have occurred causing an extremely unstable social and political climate for the nations. Ixanians attempt to reclaim territories by pushing the colonists off of their lands. *6700 BNC - After nearly 400 years of chaos in the Alessian Plains, order is restored. Early Old Lanean is believed to have been developed around this time. *6650 BNC - Humans first settle on Hwadarwaq as famers and traders. *6640 BNC - The Alessian nations agree to live peacefully with one another. Ixania ignores the humans, and leaves them to themselves, building around them were possible. *6500 BNC - The Alessian culture spreads across the land known as Laneum. *6500 BNC - First of the Hwadarwaq Kingdoms of established, Olrenqaw and Ishawa. Followed by many more. *6410 BNC - Panwyssian Kingdom is formed on Panwys by humans who left Hwadarwaq. *6300 BNC - Lands as far away as Jespana and Gnonal have interacted with and adopted parts of the Alessian culture. Three clear regions are established. *6250 BNC - Gnonal becomes increasingly hostile towards both Laneum and Jespana. *6220 BNC - Gnonal, after years of preparation launches an invasion of its two neighbors. Jespana and Laneum form an alliance together to attempt and defeat Gnonal. *5970 BNC - After almost three centuries of fighting, Jespana and Laneum are forced to surrender to Gnonal. Hundreds of years of Alessian culture is lost. Low Old Lanean is devolved into a language. *5950 BNC - In spite of the human warface near Ixanian lands, the Ixanians opt to do nothing. So far, the humans are considered more of a nusiance than a threat, and their current social and technological development deemed harmless to future Ixanian expansion. *5200 BNC - Jespana revolts against Gnonal. The Gnonalese and the Jespanani engage in another conflict. Laneum exists peacefully under Gnonal control. *5100 BNC - After a century of fighting, Laneum revolts against a weakened Gnonal. The revolt is successful, and Gnonal surrenders its control of both Laneum and Jespana. *4900 BNC - Alessian culture begins to flourish for a second time. The nation-states which compose Laneum enjoy increased autonomy from one another. *4850 BNC - Jespana and Gnonal form a truce to never again fight one another. A large monument, the Vitta di Areum, is constructed in the Peneni Mountains. *4400 BNC - High Old Lanean is developed into a language. It is spread across the nation-states of Laneum. *4300 BNC - The Laneans believe themselves to be of higher status than the Jespanani and the Gnonalese. The city of Purceum, under the leadership of Jaedron Tilvanus, launches a campaign to unify the nation-states of Laneum into a single nation. *4270 BNC - Ixania attempts to enslave or exterminate colonial population centers to impede the further growth of the human race. The explosion growth of the human race now surpasses that of the Ixanians. *4250 BNC - The Ixanian Conquest of Hwadarwaq sees the Hwadarwaqian Kingdoms unify under the command of Irnissa II of Olrenqaw. *4235 BNC - The Ixanian Conquest of Hwadarwaq ends with the Ixanians retreating from Hwadarwaq. The Anti-Ixanian sentiment that ensues sees the bolstering of the kingdoms and the official formation of the Hwadar Empire. *4230 BNC - Tilvanus sees the opportunity to turn the humans of the region against the Ixanians, stating that they must be purged from the lands to insure the security of every nation. He wins resounding support from his people and from abroad. *4225 BNC - The Ixanians fail to utilize their technological advantage to offset their numerical disadvantage. They lose countless battles to the determined human population. Tazen Kano Xo'Iexoioko is killed battle during a failed offensive by his army into Lana. *4200 BNC - The inhabitants of Laneum, Gnonal, and Jespana begin attacking and killing off Ixanians in their lands, it is known as La Mondar Grande (The Great Cleanse). *4190 BNC - Under the rule of Irzu I, the Hwadar Empire sees its first expansion into the south and the settlement of the uninhabited landmasses of Harenu, Qywashir, Hawyehe and part of Twithik. *4180 BNC - Tilvanus is killed in a raid of an Ixanian village in Southern Laneum, the people of Laneum blame the death entirely on the Ixanians, further enraging them against the race. *4150 BNC - Anti-Ixanian sentiments have resulted in the death of nearly 95% of previously existing populations past the Lilac River and the Lavendere River. *4120 BNC - In an effort to further prevent the Ixanians from entering the three regions, a border is formed and managed by the Gnonalese and Laneans, effectively forming the modern boundaries of Lana. *4100 BNC - Priests of the Ixanian religion are ordered to warn any surviving Ixanian populations to either flee to the remaining territories of their nation on the mainland or go underground and hide until the humans have turned their attention elsewhere. *4090 BNC - Several nation-states inside Laneum unify into a single kingdom, the movement encourages greater unity among the regions of Lana. *4000 BNC - The Hwadrian Conquest of the Panwyssian Kingdom begins, and ends, with the annexation of Panwys. The borders of the modern-day Xivonioki Imperium are established by the remaining Ixanian territories. The home islands remain far from any harm the humans can cause. *3975 BNC - Gnonal is unified into a single kingdom under one singular monarch. It establishes a forerunner to modern day foreign diplomacy by creating embassies in the nation-states of Laneum and Jespana. *3953 BNC - The first recorded use of Lanean script in the city of Purceum. The new method of writing spreads throughout the regions of Lana. *3867 BNC - The Lanean Kingdom is established after the efforts of the Purcean Tilvanus family to create a unified Lanean state are recognized. Marceus Tilvanus is crowned the first King of Laneum. *3840 BNC - The Jespanani Kingdom is established after a successful ploy by the Tilvanus family to implement a familial rule in the region. *3823 BNC - The marriage of the Lanean Tilvanus family with the Jespanani Renoso family establishes a unified kingdom. The Jespanani Kingdom is annexed into the Lanean Kingdom. *3767 BNC - To celebrate a century of peace in Lana, the Leanean Kingdom begins construction on the massive Colessium of Purceum. *3205 BNC - Relations become unstable with the Gnonalese Kingdom after a caravan is accidentally destroyed by Lanean troops. Heightened hostility leads to the outbreak of the Lanean War of Conquest. *2988 BNC - After nearly two centuries of fighting, the Gnonalese Kingdom is annexed into the Lanean Kingdom. The Tilvanus dynasty establishes the Lanean Empire and the Imperial Diet of Laneum, the first democratic body on Fersefon. *340 BNC - The Lanean Empire, after a series of large revolts and at the threat of more, concedes to the demands of the westernmost peoples of the Empire, and grants them independence. The West Lanean Empire is established. ---- Do I just add the parts of Ixania into the timeline or wait for the human timeline to finish? Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 14:22, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Add in the Ixanian parts. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 14:25, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Wouldn't this be the same as the other historical project on here, or would it "start" in the modern day? HORTON11: • 14:35, July 17, 2013 (UTC) It starts in the modern day, but we are currently establishing the past for the game. So far the timeline is the extent of our historical development, though we have a number of world events planned. So its a totally different thing. Don't know how to answer the question properly, so my bad. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 14:38, July 17, 2013 (UTC) So, how would I be able to integrate my whole Middle-Thietia culture thing? HORTON11: • 15:56, July 17, 2013 (UTC) And also, where do humans come from, where do they settle down, and is the area with the desert/rainforest available for use? It's the best location suiting my civilizations . HORTON11: • 16:00, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Well, you inhabit a region of the globe (preferably within Super's old territories). Within that region, humans migrated to it from the crashsite, and settle down there. From then on, you chose what happens to them. Humans came from a colony ship launched from a dying Earth. Four thousand years later, it crashlands on Persephone. Nobody knows humanity's true origins, but they land in several areas. Where your portion of the ship lands is where you develop them. Right now, UP controls most of the desert territories, so I'd suggest asking UP about that. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 16:04, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Btw Viva, you know that I'm talking about Ancient Lana and not the world right? I mean world history as in we establish our own history as a planet. We'll I'm really only interested on a portion along the rainforest and small desert area in the middle continent. And when does this crash landing happen? HORTON11: • 16:13, July 17, 2013 (UTC) The crashland happens in 10000 BNC. The middle continent has plenty of land in the south. Refer to the orange lands in the colored map for what parts you'd like to work in. I'm not sure about the desert, but there are plenty of rainforest in the orange lands. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 16:23, July 17, 2013 (UTC) What is 10000 BNC? And in real world? Those are nice, but it's the eastern blue lands which would be best suited. or would there by chance be any way to modify the climate in the orange land? HORTON11: • 16:30, July 17, 2013 (UTC) I would think 6000 or 6500 AD. The ship left Earth at a time where it didn't have faster-than-light or simple light travel. Thus, it took four thosand years for the colony ship to arrive. As for the climate, you would have to speak to MineCraftian about that. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 16:45, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I thought it was going to be in the BC years to allow for the creation of early cultures. HORTON11: • 18:23, July 17, 2013 (UTC) This system does allow for the creation of early cultures. The story is that humans colonized the planet, but were knocked into tribalism since they lost most of their history following the crash. As a result, new cultures were developed on the planet. So you can make your culture, and give no heed to the exact origins of the people that make up your culture's population. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 19:20, July 17, 2013 (UTC) My historic regions, which will be largely the same now. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:18, July 17, 2013 (UTC) : Well it seems we have an issue here, as I've been offered the yellow lands. HORTON11: • 14:54, July 18, 2013 (UTC) The Ixanians: Human or Near-Human I'm stuck at an impass. We've established the Ixanians as the planet natives, but Super would like them as humans. Since I can't decide on the matter and we've already worked them in, I would prefer you all to decide their fate. I have no objections to whatever you all decide, and I would personally like Super to return which he has on a probationary basis. So I leave it to you now. NOTE: I've revised the question as I believe people think four-eyed three armed aliens. I mean near-human. Just clarifying my statement. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 18:52, July 17, 2013 (UTC) My objections lie more with what they are able to do than with how they look. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 23:51, July 17, 2013 (UTC) As I stated earlier, they are no different from your Olympic-level humans, with but a few traits to make it clear they aren't human. One little thing I'd like to have if possible. Plus, I just needed to make sure voters understood the question to prevent issues in the future. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 23:53, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Well, it appears that I have been outvoted. So unless MizzK shows up to tie the votes, it appears that the Ixanians are human. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 00:18, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Are They Human? *-Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:06, July 17, 2013 (UTC) *--Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 20:24, July 17, 2013 (UTC) *HORTON11: • 20:25, July 17, 2013 (UTC) *—TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:12, July 17, 2013 (UTC) (just my opinion :P) Are They Near-Human? * Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 20:34, July 17, 2013 (UTC) *(ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 20:56, July 17, 2013 (UTC) *Enclavehunter (talk) 22:29, July 17, 2013 (UTC) *'MizzKeyes' (Me/Say Hai/World/WAT) 07:39, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Flag gallery Flag of Lana.png|Flag of the Lanese Confederation HwadarEmpireFlag1.png|Flag of the Hwadar Empire Flag of Ixania.png|Flag of Ixania and the Xivonioki Imperium Flag of the Community SFR.png|Flag of the Community SFR I like it. Though I believe the yellow should be white for purity or something similar. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 22:27, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Human migration SWM's suggestion My suggestion for where the ship crashed and the people migrated to. This transcends date so we'll add that later. Everyone should pitch in on this. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 00:51, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Like it. --Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 10:44, July 18, 2013 (UTC)